drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Baki
Baki are the most common enemies in the Drawn to Life series. They wander around, not specifically targeting the Hero. Baki are defeated by jumping on top of them, performing a ground bounce, or by using a weapon. They are native to the Raposa's land and have been a constant nuisance to them because they always steal food such as Banya crops. However, their numbers have been decreasing because of the shadow enshrouding the land and destroying their huts, forcing the Baki to leave their homes. It is hinted that Raposa may actually eat Baki in the first game, when Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space Baki. Baki are also known for being quite stupid. Appearance Although their appearances change in different stages of Drawn to Life, they are consistently bipedal, mouse-like creatures that have large completely white eyes. Tending to wear a striped scarf, they may also sometimes wear things on their heads such as buckets, helmets, or leaves. There is even a known variety native to the Galactic Jungle from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Drawn to Life Normal Baki (Snow Baki and Grey Baki) Drawn to Life The normal Baki (also known as Snow Baki in Drawn to Life) appear in the first four stages of Drawn to Life. These stages are of a snowy climate, so these Baki wear a yellow-orange and green scarf to presumably keep warm. Their appearance also consists of small circular ears, eyes that have little detail; purple, green, or yellow fur, a short tail, and a white face. These Baki are numerous within the first four stages of Drawn to Life, though they pose little threat to the Hero because they are easily defeated by the Hero by any simple attack, like a standard jump. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter(DS) In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, they have gray fur and a blue scarf. Also, these Baki do not walk off the edge of a platform, unlike the ones from the first game. Aquatic Baki Aquatic Baki are like regular Baki, except they can swim. Giant Golden Baki Giant Golden Baki first appear in Rapo City, and they later appear in Windy Hills. They are huge compared to regular Baki, and also gold in color. Sometimes Shadow Walkers ride on them. They can only be defeated if the Hero is giant. Mecha Baki They are like regular Baki, but a bit faster and have a windup key on top of their heads. They seem to be part robot, part Baki. They were most likely based off of wind up toys. Sand Baki Like the normal Baki, but bigger, and they have a yellow bucket on their heads. They also dance if the player taps on a Coconut Radio so the Hero can get past them. They may be the descendant of an aquatic Baki that wanted to live on land, which may be why they wear a bucket and have pale skin. Stacked Baki This variety of Baki is actually a group of two to four Baki stacked on each other. They must be hit once to be knocked off each other. They must be individually defeated, or if it is a four stacked Baki, hit it once, then hit the two stacks of Baki, and then defeat them individually. They also come in Timber varieties. (See below) Star Baki Star Baki only appear in Moon Grove. These Baki ride stars, (parodying Warp Stars from the ''Kirby'' series) so they can fly. They seem to be a variety of timber baki. (See below) Timber Baki Small Baki with autumn leaves on top of their heads, which seem to be attached somehow. They are capable of jumping farther distances than the other types of Baki and seem to float down when they fall. Their colors consist of blue with a tan face, their scarfs are blue and orange. They may also be stacked. (See above) Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter BakiBeard BakiBeard is the boss of Watersong in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He starts off at a normal Baki size, but if you shoot or jump on him, he dies, comes back as a ghost and grows. To kill him, you climb up the Baki Ghosts he spits out, jump on or ground pound him, and he loses health. You can also hurt him when he dashes at you after you hurt him the first way. Baki Burnas Sometimes if a Grey Baki walks into fire or lava, they catch on fire and start running around extremely fast. They hop if they are close to you. If they touch another Baki, it also lights on fire. Baki Cavaliers They are Baki riding on robotic horses, which resemble the Knight chess pieces. They move forward, but like most other Baki, they do not target the Hero. They are only found in the shooter levels in Galactic Jungle in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Baki Dancers They first appear in Wilfre's Wasteland in the Watersong area. They start to appear in the Forgotten Library after advancing to a certain point in the game. They look similar to Navy J at first because of their swirled hair, and they jump to move. When the Hero jumps on them once, they become somewhat goth or emo and start walking instead of jumping. They seem to move faster when they approach the Hero. They frequently stop to sigh. It takes two hits to defeat them in total. Baki Ghosts Baki ghosts float in midair. Unfortunately, weapons are useless against them, so jumping is the only option. There are two varieties of which: * Variety 1: These are defenseless Baki Ghosts dressed in pirate apparel and normally damage the Hero by running into him. Occasionally, they will become a bomb when defeated that can damage the Hero if they are in its proximity. They appear in the fight against BakiBeard. * Variety 2: These are offensive Baki Ghosts that, upon sight of the Hero, charge the Hero with swords thrust forward. They wear pirate hats, and can be distinguished from other ghosts by such. If they hit a wall, they fall down and are defenseless for a second. Baki Chimneysweep Baki chimney sweeps are the same as Grey Baki, except for that they have brushes that, when you are near them, they try to hit you with. They sometimes come out of pipes. Baki Moon Jumpers They jump high, but if the Hero attack their helmets, it breaks and the Baki cannot jump anymore. These Baki appear in the Galactic Jungle. Baki Pirates One captain and one regular Baki row the boat. They tend to drop bombs or barrels. Baki Space Buses They are spaceships with Baki riding inside of them. They appear in pairs in the Galactic Jungle boss level and move around in a zig-zag motion. Baki S.P.U.D. A S.P.U.D. requested the Hero to help find and rescue another S.P.U.D. When you find it, it turns out to be a Baki dressed as a S.P.U.D. It does not do damage due to it being only a goal and only used in cutscenes. He also walks (or presumably stumbles) more violently than normal Baki (probably due to his costume) and also falls on his face twice. Baki Sub Baki Subs are found in Watersong. They ride in submarines that have a light shining from them. If the hero approches that light, the Baki Sub will fire at you. Baki Turrets The Baki Turrets are the only Baki that target the Hero. They are only found in the space shooting levels like Galactic Jungle in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. They take several normal shots to destroy, but using a powered missile or a bomb will destroy them in a single hit. They are closely related to Baki Cavaliers. Baki U.F.O. Some Baki in the Galactic Jungle ride on U.F.O.s. They fly around. They can be engulfed by the Hero's blob form, but it is difficult due to their high speeds. Baki Worker These Baki wear helmets and cannot be killed by jumping on them. They can be killed by attacking any other way. Trivia * It is hinted that Raposa may eat Baki. In the first game, Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space Baki. * Calling someone a Baki is considered an insult by the Raposa. ** "Mindless Baki, the lot of you!" ** "You stupid Baki!" ** A Raposa also might call another "scaredy-Baki" as opposed to "scaredy-cat". * "Baki" is similar to the Japanese word "baka" meaning "fool," "stupid," "idiot," etc. * Baki was the first featured article. * Baki were mentioned in NavyJ's song in the first game. Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life sprites Category:Sprites Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter sprites Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Category:Baki Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life